A Vampire in a wolf pack
by Chrunchieee594
Summary: When Ivy Eve, a vampire rolls back into town after almost a hundred years of being gone, she didn't expect such a dramatic entrance. Not only does she run into hunters, but a pack of Werewolves, with a very weary alpha. When she learns what's going on, will she stop to help, or will she disappear forever? I suck at summaries, so sorry guys!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _The only thought running through my mind right now. I'd only been back in town for five bloody minutes when they'd approached me. I'd taken one look at their crossbows and guns, and i'd legged it. This is why now i'm currently running for my life, low on energy. The hunters are about three seconds behind me, and i'm getting slower and slower. Ah man, i need some food, and soon. Knowing i have some in my bag doesn't help. I don't have time to stop and take it off my back, if i do then they'll be on me, and although i'm immortal, i really don't like the idea of having arrows fired into me. They sting like a bitch, and the wounds look horrid until they've healed, and although that tends to happens pretty quickly i'd still rather not have to cope with them. 'Come on legs, you've been working for 160 years, don't give up on me now.' I mutter under my breath.

I end up in a small river, and it makes me pause for a second, giving them an advantage. Crawling up the banking, i hear the whizzing of an arrow, and then the sting of it penetrating my right shoulder. 'Son of a bitch!' I say under my breath. The only good thing is they had to pause to shoot, meaning if i set off now then i'll have an advantage over them. I can run faster than them after all. But that's when i'm in full heath, and right now? I hardly got _any_ health. I need to find somewhere to stop so i can recharge. I hear more arrows flying towards me, and i'm suddenly regretting coming back to my home town. I mean, how the hell did they even know i was here? It's not like i gave any notice, i just rolled into town like ten minutes ago. That's when i smell it. 'Someone's put up a guard. For god sake, can things get any worse right now?' I cry. Turns out, things could. I'm stopped in my tracks when a pack of _werewolves_ come charging at me from the way i'm heading. 'You know, that was a rhetorical question right? I didn't want you to make things worse!' I say up to the sky. I'd stopped believing in god a long time ago, but that doesn't mean i've stopped shouting at the sky when things are going wrong.

Skidding to a halt right infront of them, i eye them up. _Four werewolves, one banshee, and a single human. _Okay Ivy, if need be you can take them. 'Alrighty, now's really not the time for this okay guys? I've got like five hunters on my back, and i'd really appreciate it if you'd let me pass through without a fight, and then like kill them or something?' I say quickly. The guy i'm assuming to be the alpha growls. 'Oh please, i've dealt with several alphas before, you don't scare me.' I say with the roll of my eyes. The human looks a little shocked. 'Why're you here?' He growls at me. I sigh. 'Can we skip the questions, and oh i dunno? Maybe start running? I'd really rather avoid having more arrows fired into my back.' I say. The alphas eyes flash red. 'Fine, look, i'll explain once we're to safety alright? Now they're going to be here any second, so how about i pick up your little human, and we run? I won't hurt him, i promise.' I say. The alpha growls one last time, then i see his eyes adjust to behind me. I take a peak, and totally squeal, charging forward and heading for the human. Swinging my bag off my shoulders i throw it at him. 'Carry that for me will you?' I ask, then scoop him up into my arms, and begin running. He yelps a little, and i roll my eyes. 'Calm down, i don't bite, _much.'_ I grin at his discomfort.

I take a glance back and find the wolves already gone. 'Listen, i need you to get me a packet out of my bag, and to open it for me okay? I'm going to need it if we're going to out run these fools okay?' I ask. He gives me a funny look, but opens my bag anyway. He reaches in, and his hand reveals a sashay. 'Oh my god, is that _blood?'_ He groans, and closes his eyes. 'Yes, now open it, unless you want to die in a few seconds.' I snap at him. He snaps his eyes open, and rips the package open. I take it between my teeth, and lift my head, allowing the blood to slide down my throat. Oh god, that's much better. 'God that tastes disgusting. Why do we have to have the packaged stuff these days? Whatever happened to having a nice human offer themselves up to us? Those were the days.' I mutter. The human gives me a dodgy look. _'What are you?' _He asks. I roll my eyes. The blood is taking effect of me, and i can feel myself getting stronger. 'Honey, i drink blood, i have fangs, i've been around for almost 160 years and i'm not afraid of an alpha werewolf. What do you _think_ i am?' I ask him. He looks at me for a few seconds, and then i see his eyes light up in excitement. 'Mmhmm, it's all falling into place right? And before you ask, no i am _nothing_ like Edward Cullen so don't even ask; otherwise i might actually bite you. And you don't want me to do that.' I shoot a glare at him.

He nods his head and we fall into silence. I run faster and faster, until i don't hear the hunters footsteps behind me anymore. Slowing down, I drop to a brisk walk, until i'm sure we're safe. Dropping the guy down into the dirt, he groans and shoots me a glare. Sighing, i offer him a hand up. 'You lie! You're freezing!' He says. I roll my eyes. 'Dude, i'm classed as being dead. Of _course_ i'm freezing! God, kids these days.' I say, rolling my eyes. The rest of the wolves join us, along with another addition. I recognize him immediately, and i think he does with the glare he's giving me. 'Ivy, what a pleasant surprise.' He says sarcastically. I sigh dramatically. 'Peter, please. That was over ten years ago, can't you forgive a girl?' I ask. He glares even more. Well, that answered that question then. The alpha cuts in. 'Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but could you please tell me who the hell you are, and what you're doing trespassing on our land?' He asks harshly. 'My name is Ivy Eve, and i'm a _vampire._ Now, i didn't know wolves owned this land, otherwise i wouldn't have come.' I say, shooting Peter a glare. 'But, i need somewhere to finish high school, and i figured –hey, let's head back to the place you were born, that'll be fun- and then frikkin hunters were waiting for me, and hey ,that wasn't fun.' I say. The alpha gives me a weird look. 'A vampire seriously? Chris thought you were a werewolf. We alerted him when someone crossed our guards. That's why they came after you.' He explains. I scowl.

'So me being chased through the woods is _your _fault? Thanks for that, Hale.' I mutter. Peter's jaw clenches. 'Are you seriously still pissed about that? Because, you know i did try to apologize, but you'd just slipped into unconsciousness, and it would have been pointless.' I say to him. His eyes flash blue, and he growls. 'How do you two know eachother?' The youngest wolf asks. I roll my eyes, as Peter explains. 'She bit me.'

'Please, if i'd known at the time you were going to be a werewolf, i wouldn't have touched you. You're blood tastes disgusting. That's why i ended up spitting it back on you. And i really am sorry about that.' I jump in. 'Ten years ago i was in San Francisco, and i was looking for someone to take a bite from, and the first person i came across was Peter. I'd just had a run in with some hunters, and i was extremely weak. I needed some blood fast, so i took a bite out of him. He's still holding that grudge. Once i realised i'd just bitten a werewolf, i ran. He found me some days later, and we fought, and i kicked his ass, and then i left town.' I explain. I can see the alpha is slightly amused. 'Now can we get out of here? I need to find a place to stay if you'll allow me to stop.' I ask him. He raises an eyebrow. 'You're allowed to stop, but i don't trust you enough to live alone. I want to keep an eye on you. You'll live with us.' He says. I sigh and roll my eyes. Seriously, why does everyone have trust issues these days? 'Fine, but can you at least tell me your names?' I ask.

One by one they introduce themselves. The human is Stiles. Isaac, the youngest werewolf, Scott the true alpha, Lydia the Banshee, and then there's Peter. Only two left to introduce themselves. They wear the same scowl. 'Are those two related? They have the exact same scowl on their faces. Oh look, it just turned into a glare.' I state. The others burst into laughter. Stiles the human pats my shoulder. 'Oh, you're going to fit right in.' I raise an eyebrow, and the girl finally caves. With a glare still on her face, she introduces herself. 'I'm Cora, Peter's niece.' She mutters. I turn my look to Peter who just raises his eyebrow right back. 'Well, Alpha Hale, do we have a first name? Or do you want me to call you Scowly McScowl?' I ask. 'It's very fitting you know.' I add. Stiles bursts out laughing. 'That's better than Sourwolf!' He giggles. 'Derek, i'm Derek.' He huffs out. I grin at him, but he just glares.

Well, this is certainly going to be interesting. Who knew a vampire would end up in a wolf pack?

**AN: So, i got this idea while laying in bed this morning, and it's been bugging me ever since, so i decided to try and make a story out of it. Hope ya'll liked it! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

**_DEREK'S POV_**

I have a feeling i'm going to regret letting the vampire stop in town. She and Stiles were already acting like pals, and i just know letting them two be friends is going to be a mistake. She'd practically insulted me infront of my whole pack, and just for that i should have ripped her apart. But on some level it's nice to have someone challenge me. Sure, Stiles does it from time to time, but he's a human, and knows not to push my limit. I have a feeling that Ivy is going to be pushing and seeing how far i'll let her take it. Peter obviously dislikes the girl, but she _did _bite him, and then kick his ass later. Now that i find amusing. But i'm Derek Hale; i'm not allowed to show amusement. But she'd also be a useful ally. Sure, she drinks people's blood, but i'd heard her asking Stiles to get a packet of it out of her bag, meaning she's not going to go around and kill people. I hope. We're only just getting over the alpha pack, and the Darach.

We take her back to the loft, where we meet up with Chris. Ever since Allison had come up with their new code, we'd been on much better terms. I was still a little weary because of Kate and Gerard, but he seemed truly sorry for what they did. 'So, what do you guys do for fun around here?' I hear her ask. I'd gone straight to the mini kitchen we had to get a beer. Even though we wolves can't get drunk, i knew i was going to need it. I offer Chris a beer and he gratefully accepts. 'I can't believe we've got a vampire in town. Are you sure you want her to stay? They have no heartbeat so you're not going to be able to tell if she's lying to you.' He points out. I sigh and run a hand down my face. I know all these things. When Peter came home from his business trip to San Francisco, he'd told us about the vampire. I was only twelve at the time, but my mother had told us some facts about them.

She told us that they were vicious creatures that used humans for blood, and were ruthless. But the council had announced a new rule that the vamps had to drink donated blood, unless they found a human who was willing to give themselves up. It seems Ivy went for the donated blood route. I idly wonder where she gets it, until i hear Stiles explaining about the Darach. 'And it turned out to be Jennifer, Derek's girlfriend. He has a real bad taste in women you know? Both of the ones i've met turned out to be evil.' Stiles rambles on. I growl loudly at him, and i see him tense up. A smirk plays on my lips; good to know i can still scare him. Cora scowls at me. She doesn't like the boy that much, but he's helped me out of some sticky situations, and i've started to trust him a lot more than i did when i met him. I owe him my life; he's saved it many of times. 'You should lighten up Derek; you can't be broody all your life. Trust me; it gets boring after ten years or so. I tried it once.' She states matter of factly. I roll my eyes at her.

Stiles chuckles. 'So exactly how old are you?' He asks curiously. I can practically hear her eyes rolling. 'In human years? 159 years old. But my body is stuck at the age of eighteen, that's when you become a proper vampire.' She says. I perk up at this. 'What do you mean a proper vampire? Don't you have to be bitten to become one?' Stiles asks. I roll my eyes at him. He's always fishing for information. 'No, i was born this way. My parents were vampires, but you can be bitten. You become an adult vampire that way, but if you're born one then you have to wait till you're eighteen to mature. That's when i was allowed to go out on hunts. We had humans around that were willing to give us blood, but we had to learn to hunt incase something happened.' She explains, hands moving wildly. 'I never liked it much, hunting. Sure, blood straight out of the vein is much nicer, but i never liked hurting anyone.' She says softly. I look at the floor. She's like me then; born this way. 'What's it like, to be one?' Stiles wonders out loud. She laughs. 'I don't know, i've never known any different. I bet if you ask Derek or Peter what it's like to be a werewolf they'll tell you the same thing. When you've been this your whole life, it's hard to imagine anything different.' She says.

'She's right. We have nothing to compare it to. All i've ever know is being a werewolf. Ask Scott what it's like; i'm sure he'll be able to tell you.' I chip in. She gives me a smile. She's beautiful. With long, wavy silver hair, and her piercing grey/blue eyes and pale skin, she looks like a goddess, but also like a child. It would be easy to mistake her as a human if it wasn't for the fact her heart doesn't beat. They chat for a while longer until i call everyone to the living room. We need to have a pack meeting. I and Scott exchange some words. When i left this place for a few weeks, i ended up becoming and alpha; again. I wasn't going to return, but Cora had said she wanted to be close to home, so i'd come back. Scott and I had decided that we'd be a joined pack, but with two alphas. We were equals.

'Okay, so we managed to get rid of the Alpha pack. Deucalion decided to take our offer and leave Beacon Hills. He's now in New Orleans, or so i heard. Ethan and Aiden have decided to stay. We have to be prepared for whatever might come this way. Because you woke the nematon, Deaton says we can expect quite a lot of activity. The guards will tell us when something supernatural passes through, but they won't tell us what it is, so we have to be ready for everything and anything.' I start. 'Stiles is training with Deaton to learn some magic and becoming a spark, but that won't be enough. If Ivy is planning on stopping around we'd be grateful for her help.' Scott picks up after me. Everyone turns to face the girl. 'I'm planning on staying. I've had quite a few run ins with the supernatural, i could offer some insight i guess.' She says, shrugging. Stiles cheers. 'Chris, are you willing to help us out when we need you?' I ask. He sighs, but Allison is the one who answers. 'Of course we are, you guys are my friends, and although my dad doesn't say it he _does _want to help out. Kate and Gerard taught us a lot of things.' She says strongly.

Scott gives her a small smile, but it's Isaac that she looks at. I see the hurt in his eyes, but he shakes it away. Chris just gives me a slight tilt of the head. Stiles and Rogue are chatting away like there isn't a care in the world. 'Okay, we'll begin training at the weekend. You guys still have to go to school, and i don't want to learn that your grades have dropped. Did you transfer to the school Ivy?' I ask. She scoffs. 'Please, of course i did. Not that i need to go, you know i've graduated high school like fifty times, it gets boring after the first three.' She says. I growl in my throat. 'If you're stopping in town then you're going to school. You have to keep up the appearance that you're an eighteen year old. The Sheriff only just found out about us, i don't think he'd be able to cope with a 159 year old vampire being in town.' I tell her sternly. She rolls her eyes, but nods. 'Fine, if it means i get to stay in town and _not _piss off yet another alpha, i'll go to school.' She grumbles. Cora scoffs. '_Not piss off another alpha.' _She says. 'Please, stop trying to big yourself up. I bet you couldn't get a good hit in on one of us.' She says.

Before we all know it, Cora is pinned to the wall by the throat. 'Look sweetie, i've been around for 159 years. I've fought against several alphas, and yes, not every time have i come out victorious, but i _have _fought them. You're a mere seventeen year old _child_ with nothing on me. How about you learn to respect your elders?' Ivy snarls in her face. That's the first time i see any vicious behaviour from her. Cora glares at her. 'Why should i respect you when i don't even trust you?' She snarls right back. Ivy glares right back. 'Because right now i could snap your pretty little neck and there's nothing you could do about it.' She hisses. Cora closes her mouth. 'Enough! Ivy, let her go!' I roar. Ivy does as i've asked, and allows Cora back on her feet, and takes a step back, looking down at the floor. 'I'm sorry; it's not something i can help.' She mutters. Cora looks at me with wide eyes. 'Are you just going to let her get away with that?' She asks me. I sigh. 'Cora, you provoked her. How about you stop being a snide bitch and actually try to make some friends? Ivy is here to stay, get used to it.' I say sternly. She glares at me.

'I can't believe this. You're choosing a _vampire _over your own family! What sort of brother are you?' She shouts at me. I roar. 'Cora! I'm not choosing anyone over you. You need to learn your place. Ivy is going to be a part of this pack, and you're going to stop trying to get a reaction out of her. Unless you want her to kill you. Now, i can stop her, but eventually she'll get to you, so it might be wise to keep your thoughts to yourself. Mom always said if you didn't have anything nice to say then you shouldn't say it at all. Do you think she'd have let you get away with what you said?' I ask her. She pales and looks at the floor. 'No.' she mumbles. 'Exactly. You're seventeen Cora, start acting your age and i might treat you like the adult i know you can be. No more childish behaviour okay?' I ask softly. She nods, and i pull her in for a quick hug.

Everyone is staring at us with wide eyes. Yep, this is going to be fun. _Not. _

**AN: So, I decided to post another chapter tonight. I don't have a storyline for this, so if it's not great i'm sorry. I'm just going with the flow for now. **

**Any ideas for what you want to come to Beacon Hills? Let me know and i'll do some research and try to add it in! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF**

After the pack meeting has ended, Chris leaves with Allison and Isaac. Scott looks like a wounded puppy, but he soon snaps out of it, setting a determined look on his face. He must really like her. I and Stiles are still sat where we were, chatting away. He knows almost as many random facts as me. 'Did you know that elephants are the only animals that cannot jump?' I ask. Stiles gives me a weird look, and then bursts into laughter. Derek, who's sat across from us reading, rolls his eyes. 'What? It's _true!' _I exclaim. Stiles snorts. 'Well, i know now.' He says. I give him a grin. He smiles back. 'Did you know that a crocodile can't stick its tongue out?' He asks me. Now it's my turn to laugh. He's so weird, and we get on like we've known eachother for a long time. I hear banging coming from upstairs, and a string of curses that follow. As soon as Derek had let Cora go, she'd disappeared up there, giving me one last glare before taking the stairs two at a time. Derek had just sighed, and turned back to us, the meeting continuing like nothing had happened.

At 8:30 Stiles says he has to go, with the promise of seeing me in school tomorrow. When i first decided to come here, i wasn't looking forward to school, but now i kinda am. I'd falsified papers saying i was in my junior year, meaning i'll most likely be in most of Stiles' classes. Scott followed not long after, mumbling something about having to pick his mom up from work. 'So, McScowl, what do you do on a night around here?' I ask once we're alone. He glares at me, but i just give him an innocent smile. Most vampires are grumpy, but they tend to be the bitten ones who're over 30. They have no sense of life left in them. I mean, we're all dead, but where's a person's sense of adventure these days? 'Well, i don't know what you do, but we tend to sleep.' He mutters. I sigh. 'Sleeping's boring. I don't have to sleep.' I tell him. He sighs and closes his book. 'To be honest, ever since i came back to this town it's been one thing after another, i've not really had much chance to relax.' He explains. I nod along. 'But you do now! You could go out to a bar or something!' I suggest. He rolls his eyes. 'I can't get drunk, you know that right?' I tut. 'Of course i know that, i've celebrated with wolves before. Still, it'll be fun' I pout.

Another loud bang comes from upstairs. 'You expect me to leave you here with Peter and Cora?' he asks, raising his eyebrow. 'Puh-lease, we'd be fine! Peter will forgive me eventually, and well, Cora, i don't know exactly what her problem is, but i've dealt with worse.' I reply, shrugging his worries off. His face sets into a grim look. 'No, I'd like to have a loft to come home to. And you may not need to sleep, but you do have school tomorrow, so you should at least rest or whatever.' He says sternly. God, he's like a parent. I roll my eyes.

Sighing, i reply. 'Derek dear, i have some years on you. You really shouldn't try to boss about your elders.' I tease, with a smile. He rolls his eyes. 'No, you don't. In the human world, you're eighteen, and i'm twenty two, meaning i'm the older one.' He states. Huh, he's right. I just shrug and pick up one of his books. Most of them are about werewolves and the supernatural, but he has a few fiction ones. We sit in silence for a few hours, until he finally heads to bed just after midnight.

At around 6 i drink some blood and take a shower. Cora is also in school, meaning that Derek will be giving us both a lift there. By seven i'm already ready, whereas Derek and Cora are only just getting up. 'Morning.' He grumbles to me as he walks passed. I give him a smile, but he ignores me and carries on to the kitchen. _Ass. _By the time Cora is ready, it's already 7:38, and we have to be in school for eight. 'Finally.' I mutter under my breath. She just shoots me a glare and snaps her fangs at me, making me roll my eyes and then flash a smile, making her glare even more. Oh, girlie, you're picking a fight with the wrong person. I may not like hurting people, but i'm not afraid to. The drive is made in silence, and when we pull into the lot i've never felt so relieved. Stiles is stood waiting for me like he said he would be, so quickly jumping out i walk briskly over to him. 'Hey vamp.' He says in a teasing voice. 'Seriously Stiles, you couldn't be more imaginative? That's something i'd expect Scott to say.' I scold. He just pouts at me.

Once i'm done getting my schedule and talking to the principal, Stiles shows me to our first lesson, history. Gah, i hate history. 'I can't believe i'm actually here. I mean, at first the only reason i came here was to finish high school, but now it seems pointless. I could probably do the tests right now and come out with A's.' I whisper groan. Cora is sat at the other side of the classroom, and i hear her shuffle about to glare at me. God, what is it with that girl? Seriously, what's happened to maturity? Ha-ha. I know i'm not very mature, but when you've seen half the things i have, how can you expect me to be sane? The lesson drags on, and i think i zone out after about five minutes, but the teacher doesn't seem to care. When the bell rings, i sigh in relief, but then check my schedule and see i have economics. 'Stiles, i'm ditching.' I tell him. He gives me a look. 'Derek won't be pleased. And as soon as Cora finds out she'll text him and tell.' He says. I roll my eyes. I swear that's all i'm doing lately. 'Do i look as though i care? She doesn't like me, i don't like her.' I say impatiently, shoving my bag into my locker. Stiles sighs. 'Okay, but i'll see you over at the loft tonight right?' He asks, his eyes lighting up a little. I give him a smile. 'Of course, see ya later!' I say over my shoulder.

Once i'm outside the stuffy building, i let the cool air wash over me. i'd never really enjoyed school, but looking so young means that i have to constantly go back and re-do it. Sigh. Creeper Peter is stood outside, leaning against a car. 'Going somewhere?' He asks bitterly. Guess what i do next? Yeah, that's right. I roll my eyes. 'What does it look like?' I snap. Gah, he frustrates me. 'Seriously Peter, i never knew someone could hold a grudge for so long! I'm sorry that i bit you, so can't you just fucking forgive me before i stab myself?' I ask. He grins. 'Deary, i forgave you a long time ago. The council told me you'd been asking around to find out who i was; that you wanted to _apologize. _I forgave you then.' He says, shrugging. I scowl at him. 'You didn't answer my question. So, where you heading?' He asks again. I sigh. 'Anywhere but here, i can't believe i agreed to do this.' I mutter. He chuckles. 'Yes, high school isn't the best scene is it? How about we go out for brunch? There's some things i want to discuss with you.' He says, opening the passenger side door.

I think about it for a split second. Something was off, i could feel it. Narrowing my eyes at him, i study his face. His eyes are alight with mischief, and i just know that he's got something planned. And i'm going to figure it out. 'Fine.' I say, and stride over. He gives me a wolfish grin and closes the door behind me. We drive for almost ten minutes until we pull into a diner. 'You do know that there's no point in me eating anything right?' I ask him. He chuckles. 'I know that, but i need to be away from Derek's prying ears for a while. Like i said, I have some things to discuss with you.' He says. I'm really not liking where this is going. After we're sat down, and Peter has ordered, we fall into silence. My mind begins to wonder a little. Peter had acted cold yesterday when he'd realised i was in Beacon Hills, yet he told me today that he'd forgiven me a long time ago. 'Right, now let's get this over with. Derek is an alpha again, as well as Scott is the true alpha.' He starts. I stare at him with my eyebrow raised. What's his point. 'What do you think about that?' He asks. I reply instantly. 'It's not something i've ever seen. I mean, i've seen an Alpha and an Alpha's mate run a pack together, but nothing like this. It's different, but also necessary.' I say. He nods. 'I don't like it personally.' He says. I frown at that. 'How come?' I ask curiously.

That's when his eyes change. 'I know Stiles told you a little about the Darach. Do you know who killed her? It was me. I sliced her throat for Derek. He'd healed Cora because she was dying, and he lost his alpha status because of it. Now, because we're born werewolves, the alpha status has to go to someone, that someone should have been me. However Derek went and ended up becoming an alpha, _again.'_ he snarls. Why is he telling me this? 'I should be the alpha of this stupid pack, not him or _Scott.'_ He says. I blink, confused. 'Peter?' I ask cautiously. He seems to snap out of his little episode. 'Hmm, yes deary?' He asks. I just stare at him. He's acting like nothings just happened. 'What the hell was that?' I demand. He gives me a confused look back. 'What was what?' he asks. I look into his eyes. They change from his light blue, to the electric blue of his wolf, and then to a deep soul-eating black. _Oh, my, GOD! _

**AN: Okay, i have a pretty good idea on what's going on with Peter, but i need some ideas! So please please review and make suggestions!**

**To the people who reviewed: thank you! I'm glad you like this so far, and to the person who mentioned my other story, thank you! **

**No, Rogue isn't in this story unfortunately, but because i'm writing two stories at once it was probably just a slip up, so i'm sorry for that! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**:( **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF, ONLY MY OC! :( **

Those black eyes stare at me for a few seconds, until they flash back to his human blue. 'Peter?' I wearily ask. He shakes his head, and looks at me. 'What're you doing here?' He snarls. Ah, i see. Still hasn't forgiven me for the incident. I see his claws slowly making their way out, and i begin to panic. Peter is older now, and he's been an alpha. He'd be harder to beat, and i don't want a fight. Jumping up out of my seat, i run out of the door, and head in the direction of the loft. I need to tell Derek about Peter. The guy's been possessed by someone. Someone eviler than him! Oh god. Demons. They're horrid things. They're known to be fallen angels, those who were cast out of heaven due to their wicked and rebellious ways. If Peter has been possessed by one, which it seems he has, then things are going to get interesting. And not in a very good way.

I reach the loft in a matter of minutes, and avoid using the lift, they take way too long. Rushing up the stairs, i yank open the loft door and walk in rather calmly. Derek is sat on his bed, with his nose in a book. Hearing my footsteps, his head snaps up, and he glares. 'Shouldn't you be in school?' He asks, clearly not happy. I roll my eyes. 'Yes, but that's not the point. I went to lunch with Peter.' I say. Derek's eyebrows furrow at that. 'But you and he don't get along.' He states. I sigh, and drop down onto the bed. 'Yes, i know. But he asked, so i agreed. He told me that he'd forgiven me a long time ago, and that he wanted to do brunch. We went to a diner close to the school, and things were okay for a while. A little weird, but this is Peter, he is weird. Anyway, he started asking me questions, about what i thought about there being two alphas in this pack, and i told him that it was strange but necessary.' I explain, hands flying wildly. He looks confused. 'He then went on to say that he didn't like it, that he was annoyed. Because he got you to sacrifice your alpha status, and because he killed the Darach, he should have been given the alpha status since you're born wolves, and there has to be an alpha within the Hale pack. His eyes Derek. They turned black.' I mutter.

We fall into silence for a short while. 'Are you sure they we're black?' He asks me. 'Yes! They went from human blue, to wolf blue, to a soul eating black.' I snap at him. His eyes flash alpha red, and i look away, determined not to challenge him. That wouldn't go down well. 'We need to go to Deaton.' He says, jumping up and sliding his feet into some shoes. Standing up, i follow him back out of the loft, the door shutting with a loud clunk. The Toyota is sat outside, where it was when i passed it on my way in. Climbing into the front seat, i sit and patiently wait for him to begin driving. 'Seatbelt!' He snaps at me. I roll my eyes. 'Are you forgetting the part where i'm immortal and there's only a few ways to kill me?' I ask in a bored voice. He tuts. 'Are you forgetting that there's a think called the police, and if we get pulled over and you don't have your seatbelt on i'll probably get fined?' He growls. Sighing, i plug the belt in, and cross my arms. Finally, we pull out, and head to Deaton's. God knows who this guy is. I'm guessing he's an emissary. We drive to the vets, where Stiles told me Scott works.

The door bings when we walk in and the guy who I'm guessing is Deaton walks out to greet us. 'Ah, Derek. How can i help you?' He asks kindly. Derek huffs, and nudges me. Clearly he wants me to explain. 'Hello, I'm Ivy.' I start with a smile. He smiles warmly back. 'I think someone we both know has been possessed by a demon. We were having lunch; _well_ he was having lunch, and his eyes turned black. I've only ever seen it once before, and it was a nightmare.' I explain. Deaton's face changed. 'Black you say? Hmm, who is this person?' He asks. Derek sighs. 'Peter.' He mutters. Deaton's face doesn't change at that, but i can tell he tenses a little. 'Oh dear. Come on through, and we'll have a look at what i have on demons.' He says. Derek goes first, easily crossing through, but i can't. 'Um, well this is awkward.' I say. Deaton looks at me. 'Are you a werewolf?' He asks me. I snort. 'Please, i'm better than a werewolf. I'm a vampire.' I say. Deaton frowns. 'That's strange, i don't have anything down that should stop you from passing through, and this is a public place.' He says.

'You have to formally invite me in. The front of this place is a public place, but the back is only meant for you guys right?' I ask. Deaton nods. 'Of course, you're right. Well, Miss Ivy, i formally invite you in.' He says with a smile. Derek of course, has a sour look on his face. Probably about the dig i had at werewolves. Passing through with ease, i smirk at Derek, who glares. 'Cheer up McScowl; otherwise your face may permanently stay that way. And then your pretty face would be ruined.' I tell him, with a pat to the cheek. He snaps his teeth at me. I fake shock, and he gives me a smile. Deaton clears his throat. 'How about we get back to the subject at hand?' He asks politely. I give him a small smile. 'Of course doctor.' Once we're in the back, Deaton goes about pulling out books that he has on possession. 'Do we know who has possessed Peter?' He asks. I frown. I hadn't thought about that. 'No, but he was talking about their being two alphas in the area, and that he was annoyed at Derek for killing another alpha. He felt as though he should have the alpha status because he killed the Darach. Or along those lines anyway.' I explain.

Deaton looks a little confused. 'It's most likely a werewolf that's possessing Peter then, but i may be wrong. It could be someone who seeks power, maybe revenge against Derek himself. Can you think of anyone Derek?' Deaton asks. Derek's face looks even more sour than usual. Looking away from us, he frowns a little. 'Kate.' He spits out. 'When i first met her she always wanted power, to be a leader. When she was torturing me, she told me she was going against Chris because she felt that she should be the leader, not Victoria. She was born into the Argents, while Victoria was married in. Plus she hates werewolves.' He says with a slight shrug. I can tell immediately that this is not a subject he likes to talk about. And whoever this Kate is she sounds like a bitch. 'It's a possibility; i know that the Argents have dealt with a little possession before. Gerard was very knowledgeable, and he liked to write everything down. If Kate found any of his books it's possible that she could have possessed Peter. He is the one that killed her after all.' Deaton muses a little. 'Whoa, hold up. Gerard Argent?' I ask with a shudder. Derek's eyes sparkly with curiosity. 'Yeah, you know of him?' He asks in what i suspect was supposed to be a casual way. Rolling my eyes, i reply.

'Yeah, i had a run in with him a few years ago; he was pretty ruthless back then, especially when Kate was in training. Chris was trained by his uncle if i'm correct, I think Gerard knew that Kate would be more willing to follow in his footsteps.' I explain. Deaton nods his head. 'It's true. I remember when Gerard took Deucalion's sight. It was about eight years ago, and Gerard was ruthless then. It seemed that with time he got worse.' He says. Derek shudders a little. Bad memories i guess. Deciding to change the subject, i ask a question. 'But what if it's not Kate? Who else would be angry enough to possess Peter of all people? I mean, from what i've gathered in the past day he's sassy, but still a little evil.' I say. Derek nods. 'The fire changed him, that's true. But i don't know who'd be angry at there being two alpha's in town.' He says, sounding a little disappointed.

Deaton watches us with a stone face. 'I think for now, the best bet is to keep an eye on him, and see if whoever it is rears their head again. I'll read through my books, and see if i can figure out how they did it. Let's just hope that nothing happens between now and then.' He says. I nod my head. 'Maybe young Stiles will be able to do some research into possession too. The more information we have, the better.' Deaton adds. I smile a little at that. 'Yeah, he's coming over to the loft tonight. I'll give him a hand.' I say happily. I may have only known the guy for a day, but we get on like a house on fire. He's sarcastic and funny, and totally someone i'd want on my side of a fight. He's also kinda cute. And those whiskey eyes. They're so innocent, yet they show what he's been through. It's amazing. _Wait. _Am i daydreaming about a boy? Oh my god, i _am_ daydreaming about a boy. Man, i haven't done that since in a long time. I think i have butterflies. Oh god, what's happening to me? Snapping out of my internal freak out, i see Derek is staring at me, clearly waiting for me to come back to this planet. A smirk is set on his face, like he knows exactly what i was thinking about. Narrowing my eyes at him, i see his smirk get bigger. 'C'mon daydreamer.' He teases. I roll my eyes. He can't possibly know what was going on in my mind. I don't know what's going on in my mind half the time. No, he doesn't know. Does he?

**AN: So, so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been having trouble with my writing, and i've had to write a few others to get back into the swing of things! I hope this makes up for taking so long, and i hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Mills. :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!:(**

When we get back to the loft, it's only just after 1, so while Derek makes food for himself i try and think back to what happened when i last came across someone who'd been possessed.

His name was Thomas, one of my friends back in the day. We'd been messing around with a new witch, who claimed she could make a spirit come forth. We didn't know what the hell we were doing, but she'd gone ahead and a spirit came. He was evil, and took over Thomas's body in a matter of seconds. Thinking back now, he was a little like Angel from Buffy, without a soul. He murdered a lot of people before we were able to exorcise the demon, and it was then that i vowed to never mess with magic again. Of course, some twenty years later i broke that promise, but i was a wild thing back then. Thomas was no longer Thomas, the demon taking full over. Once we'd got rid of the horrid thing, and Thomas found out about what his body had done, he gave himself in, said that he'd killed those people, which he indeed had, even though he didn't know it. Obviously he was hanged, which was a real shame.

If Peter has been possessed by someone with a real purpose, things could be ten times worse. Peter has a natural streak of evil through his mind and body as it is, never mind someone who intends to kill some alpha werewolves or whatever the crazy idiot has planned. Peter, bless him has no idea what's going on with him right now. While Derek eats, i try to formulate a plan. We could go ahead and exorcise the demon, but curiosity will probably stop us. 'Are we going to tell the rest of the pack?' I ask. Derek stops mid bite, and thinks for a few seconds. 'I don't know. The person who's possessed Peter has to know that you'll have told me, so they'll be expecting some sort of attack.' He muses i nod along. 'I'm sensing a but following.' I say. Derek sighs. 'If we tell the pack, then they're going to want to jump straight into an exorcism, but i want to know who it is and why they've gone to so much trouble to possess _Peter_ of all people. He can't have been very willing to let it happen.' He mutters. I nod again in agreement.

'I know, he's stubborn that's for sure. I defiantly know where you and Cora get it from.' I tease. 'But if the pack doesn't know and something happens, then they're not going to know how to react to it. I get this feeling from Scott that he likes to know everything that's going on in the pack, even if it doesn't involve him. Although, he is an alpha i guess.' I chuckle slightly. Derek gives me a smile. 'Scott's always been that way. Stiles was the curious one, always wanting information, but if Scott didn't know everything, even when he was a beta, then he wouldn't trust me. It took us a long time to get passed everything.' Derek admits. I hum.

'I know i said i had nothing against two alpha's been in one pack, because usually there's and Alpha mate who's classed as a second Alpha, but because both you and Scott are Alpha's of the same pack, and _aren't_ mated, then you're going to have to agree on what happens. You can't pull rank over him anymore.' I sigh. Derek nods. 'I know, i know. We'll just have to tell them, and make plans to do the exorcism, but not until we at least find out who it is, and then we can banish them out of Peter, and hopefully back to where ever the hell demons go.' He mutters. I roll my eyes. 'I should imagine they go to hell Derek. Demons are fallen angels, who have been kicked out of heaven because of their wicked ways. It just happens that some of them end up on earth, and not in hell like they're supposed to.' I explain. You'd think someone who's been in the supernatural since he was born would know this stuff. He gives me a look. 'I said that out loud didn't i?' I mutter. He nods his head, so i give him an innocent smile.

When the pack finally gets back to the loft, it's gone 3:30. Derek had text them all and told them they had to get over her, _pronto_ for a pack meeting. He of course, missed Peter off the text. Once everyone except Cora is settled, who still glares at me every time she sees me, Derek and I begin to explain. Well, he just puts it bluntly. 'Peter has been possessed by a demon.' I roll my eyes. I guess there's no such thing as giving it to them easy these days. Nope, just throw them in the deep end why dontcha? 'I went to lunch with him earlier, and the demon showed itself. We don't know who or why it's here, but it's made itself known.' I explain, hands going wild. 'We went to Deaton, who suggested that we should wait it out, see if we can figure out the whom and the why before we do an exorcism, just in case.' I explain further. Scott looks pissed. 'Why didn't you text me?' He asks angrily. I sigh. 'Scott, you need to get a decent education. No matter what you think now you're a werewolf, society still expects you to graduate from high school, and who are you to let them down?' I say. Derek gives me a pointed stare. So does Scott. 'Yeah, but you skipped on your first day!' he exclaims. I roll my eyes. 'I have graduated high school waaay too many times. I could probably recite some of the text books you use to revise!' I say, throwing my hands up in the air. Stiles snickers, and i give him a smile, which he returns.

'Back to the point. We're not going to do an exorcism until we know who's possessed my uncle. We just figured you'd all like to know.' Derek states firmly. Everyone nods. Cora is still glaring, looking between myself and Stiles. Does _she_ have a crush on him? Oh man! She's too broody and bitchy for him, from what i've seen. At least Derek has begun to smile around me, instead of constantly scowling, like he's doing now. Everyone begins to fire off questions, until it's impossible to understand whose saying way. 'Enough!' Derek erupts. God, he's like a frikkin volcano! 'One at a time!' He says sternly. I slink to sit next to Stiles, who shuffles a little closer once i'm seated so our arms and thighs are touching. Lydia is the first to speak up. 'So what exactly do you expect us to do? I mean, i generally try to avoid Peter after what he did, but do you want us to act normal around him?' She asks. smart question. Derek nods. 'Yeah, as best as you can. But i also want you to watch him as closely as possible without making it too clear what you're doing. Listen to what he says, try to figure out if it's Peter talking or the demon, there won't be much of a difference until it decides it's ready to do what it wants, but there will be one. Maybe a deeper voice, something that might be barely noticeable.' He explains. Everyone nods.

'Do we have a plan to figure out who's possessed him?' Stiles asks. Another intelligent question. I nudge his leg and give him a smile. He beams at me. 'Nothing yet, I want you and Ivy to do some research into exorcism, try to find out a way to banish it okay?' He says directly to the both of us. We both nod our head in unison. Cora scowls. 'Lydia, i want you to go through the bestiary, cross reference anything that's in there to what Stiles and Ivy find, and then come to me or Scott when you think you've got it. We'll work out battle plans when we find out who it is, but we need to know as much as possible right now. The rest of you should keep an eye out for anything, not only Peter, but anything else supernatural. Deaton said when the three of you sacrificed yourself you'd be reawakening the nematon, so we need to prepare for other things too.' Derek addresses everyone.

Once we're dismissed, Stiles and i rise of the sofa. 'Ready to get to work partner?' I say, grinning. Stiles chuckles. 'Sure thing. Wanna head to mine? I have a ton of books on supernatural stuff, and my computers there.' He says easily. God, why can't everyone else be as easy going as him? Linking my arm through his, we say goodbye, and i tell Derek i'll be back sometime tonight, and we leave. Cora, of course, is now full on glaring, so to piss her off some more, i wink at her and give her a huge, bitchy smile. Her fists tense into balls and her eyes flash golden yellow at me, but Derek snaps at her, and she looks away. Chuckling to myself, i allow Stiles to lead me down to his baby blue jeep.

**AN: So, there we have it m'lovelies! Hope it was okay, and you're enjoying the story so far. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Crunch!:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF :( **

The drive to Stiles is made with lots of chatter, and the odd song being sung. We have similar musical taste, which is a good thing. When we get to his place, we're laughing like loonies. Stiles looks a little nervous. 'My father his home.' He says, sighing. I shrug. There's nothing we can do about that. 'Is he working tonight?' I ask. From what Stiles has told me his father often works long hours, sometimes overnight. 'He should be, but he's usually gone by now.' Stiles mutters. Bumping my shoulder against his, he looks at me. 'Don't worry about it. Does he know about the pack?' I ask. He nods. 'Yeah, the Darach kidnapped him and Scott's mom and Allison's gave himself up willingly. Scott's mom told him some things, and i spent some time explaining stuff to him.' He explains. I nod. 'Well then, we tell him that i was in a pack as a human, and i'm here to help you update the bestiary or something.' I respond. We're at the front door by now, and i'm feeling a little nervous. I'm about to meet the Sherriff of the town, and Stile's father. I have to make a good impression, even if all we ever are is friends.

'Dad!?' Stiles shouts once we're inside. The answer comes from further in the house. 'Kitchen kid!' Stiles drops his keys on the table by the front door, kicks off his shoes and shrugs off his jacket. 'I brought a friend over, is that okay?' He shouts back. I take my own shoes off, but keep my jacket on. Footsteps make their way towards us, and we stop in the hallway. 'Oh, hello.' John Stilinski says, with a smile. 'Hi, i'm um, Ivy.' I mutter, and we shake hands. Very formal. 'Stiles has mentioned you a little. You're new in town right? Spending time with the Hales?' He asks. I look at Stiles who's blushing a little. 'Yes sir. I met Cora while she was out of town, and i figured i'd come here to finish my last year in school. Derek has kindly offered me a place to stay.' I reply. The sheriff nods. 'Okay then.' He replies, and turns to Stiles. 'The door stays open, okay?' He mutters. Stiles blushes even more. 'Dad! It's not like that. We're just studying, okay?' He groans, clearly embarrassed. I grin and pat Stiles back. 'Don't worry Mr Stilinski, nothing's going to happen, i promise.' I tell him. Stiles glares at me, which makes me grin even more.

We head on up to Stiles room, which is extremely clean for a teenager. 'Cool room.' I say, eying his comic collection. 'Thanks.' Stiles mutters back. I plonk myself down into the second computer chair. 'So, i know a little about possession, but not much. Spirits cannot cross salt lines, and there are certain symbols that we can draw to trap them, but other than that i'm not entirely sure. Exorcism is difficult, most readings are in Latin.' I say, shrugging. Stiles grins. 'It's a good job that Lydia can read Latin then isn't it?' He says. I chuckle. 'Yeah, i guess so.' He drops into the other chair, and swivels to face his laptop. 'There are a few websites that i've bookmarked on stuff like this. When i found out that we'd re-awakened the nematon i decided it'd be good to start researching these things. There's a few exorcism's that we can try, but it has to be the correct one. You and Derek weren't wrong when you said we had to find out why the demon has taken over Peter.' He says, typing in a fairly complicated looking password.

Standing, i head to his bookshelf. 'This is a big collection on the supernatural that you have.' I observe. He chuckles. 'With my ADHD, it's hard to concentrate on stuff, but when Scott was first turned, i did a ton of research. I figured it out before he did.' Stiles replies. Pulling a few books that look useful off, i head back to the chair and sit down. 'Okay, so this says that exorcisms tend to happen in two different parts. The first where the demon is banished from the human body, and the second where it is banished back to hell. They have to be done one after each other; otherwise the demon may have a chance to escape.' Stiles reads off the website he's opened. I nod. 'Yeah, we had to do that with Thomas. The witch who brought the spirit forth drew a symbol and that trapped the possessed, and meant that the rituals could run smoothly because the demon couldn't leave even as its natural self. If need be, we can draw the symbol, trap Peter and begin the ritual.' I reply. Stiles nods, opening more and more tabs as he researches. 'We need to find the proper thing to say to make sure that it works.' He mutters eyes moving quickly as he skims the webpage.

We work for hours, I reading books he has on the supernatural, and he browsing the internet.

We must fall asleep, because before i know it it's 6:40 the next morning, and the sheriff is in Stile's room waking us. We'd worked until 1am, and then decided that it was too late for me to head home and decided to play video games instead, meaning we both dropped to sleep on his bed. The sheriff gives us a knowing look, and then browses all the information we found out about the exorcism and then gives us another look. 'Is there something i should know about?' He asks once we're both awake. Stiles and I look at eachother, and i nod at him, giving him the choice to tell his father if need be. Chewing in his bottom lip, he looks back to his dad, and opens his mouth. 'Peter's been possessed. We've been looking up ways to exorcise him, but Deaton says it'd be better if we knew who we were going up against.' He mutters.

The sheriff sighs, and runs a hand down his face. 'I have to be at work in ten, so we'll talk about this when you get home from school.' he says, and then turns to me. 'Please for the love of god, tell me you aren't a werewolf.' He says to me. I shake my head vigorously. 'Good, another human in the playing field then.' He says, and turns to head back out the door. But Stiles the idiot, who cannot lie for shit, coughs like he's trying to cover something up, meaning John turns back around with a raised eyebrow. 'Not human?' He asks both of us. I sigh, and decide to tell him. He's only going to find out at some point anyway. 'Okay, so no not human. Better than a werewolf though! I think?' I say. He gives me the – explain right now – look. 'I'm a vampire. But i don't go around biting people, i have the packaged stuff.' I explain. Sighing, a pained look crosses his face. 'This town.' He mutters underneath his breath. 'Okay, i have to go to work. Try not to get in any trouble, and we'll defiantly be talking about this tonight.' He says, and finally leaves.

Stiles lets out a breath of relief. 'I have the coolest dad ever.' He states. I grin, and nod in agreement. After a packet of blood, and some pop tarts on Stiles's end, we drive to school. Derek is dropping Cora and Isaac off when we pull up, so i head over to give him a recap. Stiles joins Isaac and Cora, who meet up with Scott and Allison at the entrance. Sliding into the passenger seat, Derek turns to face me. 'Find anything useful?' He asks. I bob my head. 'A little. We know how to do an exorcism, but we couldn't find out any way of knowing who it is that's possessed Peter. I think we're going to have to wait it out and let the demon tell us. Maybe we should give our self a timeline, if we don't know who it is by a certain date then we exorcise them anyway.' I say. He takes a few seconds to consider it. 'I'll think about it, maybe consult with Deaton, and see if he's found anything. Pack bonding happens tonight, but we can see what Lydia found out too, and see if the stuff matches up.' He says. I nod my head, bare him farewell, and head into school for what i'm hoping will be my first full day at BHHS.

**AN:** **Oh man! I am so so sorry that it's taken me forever to update! In between college and christmas it's been a hectic month! I hope ya'll had a great christmas and a happy new year! :D **

**All mistakes are mine; no beta. **

**-Crunch :3 **


End file.
